"Deep pockets give big rewards" (Character meeting roleplay) (Private) (Saren and Trisell Roleplay)
Chronology Year: 2017 Month: January Day: 10th Time: 7:37 PM Introduction Mars found himself in the city one night. A party was being held at a rent-house building slap-dab in the center of town. It was host to many deep pockets congratulating each other on variuos architectural and technological accomplishments which the people in their companies built for them while the majority did little to aid but buy the stocks and call themselves the bosses. Mars of course had not been invited, but he was just in time to see a man walking out incredibly drunk through the back door. He went toward a black car with a press of a button to unlock the doors, but had to turn a left before getting inside to throw up. Upon finishing with his vomitting, the man had his directions quite switched, and began walking down the opposite way of the street, slurring out "Where'd my car go?". Three individuals took notice of his loud mumbling and began approaching the man. Mars was a good set of yards away, but he could see and hear as the first stomach-punch was given. One of the men was already running toward the car with the keys as the others continued beating on the man. Participants *Mars (Saren) *??? (Trisell) Start Mars, being the ever so concerned citizen he was, tossed a weak bolt of electricity at the running man to incapacitate him before running towards the two beating on the man. "Hey there folks? Haven't your parents taught you not to beat on the drunk, or mug them?" He said with a casual grin. The running man toppled immediately into a slightly damp puddle. The other two men looked at Mars briefly, one punching the victim once more. "Kid, get going. You didn't see anything. Here," One tossed a gift card from the beaten man's wallet at Mars. Strangely enough it, if he were to have read it as if flew by him, he would see that it expired. ".... Yeah, no.. I'm not a fan of people like you." With that, Mars fired two bolts of lightning at the other two men. He only put enough juice to paralyze. The men fell immediately, though the beaten man winced a bit as some of the current spread to him. He fell to his side, face beat in a bit with a puffed cheek. He looked over at Mars with a limp body. "Dropped m' keths," He mumbled out, still quite drunk. Two men in black suits were bursting out from the back doors of the buildings. "Mr. Mendoza!" They called out before locating the two and jogging over. "Don't worry, I know where they are.. But you've had enough to drink and driving is out of the question.." Mars spoke as he tried to help this Mister Mendoza up gently so he didnt puke on him. The men stopped in front of Mars, realizing the circumstance. "We've got him," One reached out to take Mendoza's shoulder while the other one looked over the bodies. "I see the cause... Hey kid," He looked back at Mars. "You didn't do that all yourself did you?" "Hz'a big heroin..." Mendoza slurred out. "Eh, kinda.. I couldn't just stand by y'know." Mars sweatdropped. "You guys mind calling the cops? I gotta get home and study for a big test this Friday?" "Yeah... h-hey kid," One of the men handed a card to Mars. Seemed to be a business card for Mr. Mendoza. "We'll give you a call later, okay?" The other man pulled out his phone, dialing. "You mean he'll call us." "Right," The first shook his head. "When you can. What's your name?" "Mars, weird name I know but blame the fact that my parents love astrology." He joked, looking over the card. "I'll give it a call in the morning." The man nodded as the other began talking on his phone. The first led Mendoza back toward his car, opening the door and pulling out a first-aid kit. (We can skip to the next morning at this point.) -The next morning, Mars just woke up at... 11:32 AM.- Despite Mars having given them a call, he recieved a call on his phone. Mars answered the phone. "Mellow Yellow, this is Mars speaking." "I'm talking to the green guy from last night, right?" A voice asked on the other line. "Yeah, that's me.. This a Mister Mendoza?" He asked. "Yeah. Long story short, you lucked out today, kid. See, apparently--and I say apparently because I don't remember any of it--you saved my life and when I got pulled back into the big-wig-brigade, plenty of people got to hearing about some hero who took on three thugs. I was gonna spot you a couple hundred bucks, but I've got something else that I'm positive you'll like more. Did one of my bodyguards give you a card?" "Yeah, I still have it." Mars blinked. "Why?" "There should be an address there... Y'know actually, I think I'll just send them over." "Address is 135 Paradiso Lane." Mars answered. "Alright... it's... uh... got it. Not too far. You going anywhere today?" "Nope." "Alright. Should get there in about... uh... ten minutes... I kind of just realized that this sounds like a set-up, so if you want someone there with you or whatever, then sure go for that." "Nah, don't worry about." "Alright. Thank me later," He hung up. Mars waited semi patiently, sitting around. A knock came at the door. Mars opened the door. Three men were behind, wearing silver suits. They each had a spiralling red pin on their suits with shades on their eyes. "Your name?" One asked. "Mars." "Full name?" "Mars Fulgore." "... Alright," They handed out a thick fold of papers on a clippboard. "The purchased unit has been agreed upon for transfer as of the moment of signing at the dotted line. You are to be responsible for the well-being and employment of the unit with the advantage of a military-funding sevrence payment to the unit." Mars signed his name on the clipboard. A copy of the form was handed to him as the men began to walk away with the others. Mars blinked, turning around after closing his door. Another knock was heard at the door shortly after. Mars opened the door. "Hm?" A different figure stood at the door. She was fairly thin, with black scale-like skin and glowing blue snake-like eyes. Pointed long ears on either side of her head but no nose save for an outward bulge that resembled the general shape. She had red hair that was frizzly and short in a bob-cut. She wore a tank-top and sweat pants, with a black hoodie around her waist tied at the front. Judging by the alligned white symbols just below her neck, it seemed that this was one of the Identities. She waved. Mars waved back. "U-um.. H-hi.." "I wanna say 'What's your name' but you said it already so... I'm Rin," She smiled briefly.